scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Cartoon Character's Life (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - Trent (Total Drama) *Princess Atta - Gwen (Total Drama) *Princess Dot - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Queen Ant - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Aphie - Pooka (Anastasia; 1997) *Mr. Soil - Snagglepuss *Thorny - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Dr. Flora - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Cornelius - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Buford and Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) *Hopper - Rasputin (Anistasia; 1997) *Molt - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Thumper - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Grasshoppers - Various Villains *Axel and Loco - Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *P.T. Flea - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Slim - Quick Draw McGraw *Hiemlich - Magilla Gorilla *Francis - Top Cat *Dim - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Manny - Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Gypsy - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Rosy - LeShawna (Total Drama) *Tuck and Roll - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Fly Brothers - Pain and Panic (Hercules; 1997) *Thud - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh; 2011) *The Bird - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) Other casts: * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Ant that gets tired - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) * Drumming Tarantula - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Circus Fireflies - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Flies at the Circus - Bikini Bottom Residence (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Baby Maggots - Tommy and Chuckie (Rugrats) * Flies who threw berries at Manny - Muscle Man and High Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Harry and Bug Friend - Orville (The Rescuers) and Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Hector (Coco) * Mime Bug - Mime (Total Drama) * Bartender - Peppermint Larry (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Cockroach Waitress - Courtney (Total Drama) * Mosquito Waitress - Dakota (Total Drama Revenge of the Island) * Slick - Shrek (Shrek) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) Scenes *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 1 Opening Title/Harvest Time *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 2 Princess Gwen Gets Stressed Out/Trent's Invention *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 3 Isabella Meets Trent/Trent Loses the Food *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 4 The Villains! *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 5 Trent's Trial *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 6 Trent Goes for Help *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 7 Mr. Krabs' Circus *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 8 "Flaming Death!" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 9 City Lights/Trent Tries to Find Warriors *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 10 The Robin Hood Act *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 11 Trent's Flight Home *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 12 Trent is Back *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 13 Celebration *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 14 "Circus Characters!?" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 15 A Griffon! *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 16 Gwen Appoligizes to Trent *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 17 Trent Has A Plan *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 18 Building the Bird *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 19 The Villain's Hideout *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 20 The Party *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 21 "You're Not Warriors?" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 22 The Villains Arrive *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 23 Isabella Runs For Her Life *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 24 Isabella Begs Trent to Come Back *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 25 Show Time (Part 1) *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 26 Show Time (Part 2) *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 27 Trent to the Rescue/Mr. Krabs Burns the Bird *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 28 The Characters Band Together *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 29 The Chase/Rasputin's Demise *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 30 Happy Times Again *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 31 End Credits Movie used *A Bug's Life Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Phineas and Ferb *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *Anastasia *Snagglepuss *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Sleeping Beauty *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Top Cat *Horton Hear's a Who *Treasure Planet *The Pebble and the Penguin *Hercules *Winnie the Pooh *Quest for Camelot *Cats Don't Dance *Home on the Range *Epic *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Rugrats Gallery Trenton.jpeg|Trent as Flik GwenInteractive.png|Gwen as Princess Atta Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella as Dot Queen-Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta as the Ant Queen Pooka009.gif|Pooka as Aphie Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford Baljeet (TV Series).jpg|and Ballet as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Snagglepuss-0.png|Snagglepuss as Mr. Soil Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as Dr. Flora Master Shifu.jpg|Master Shifu as Thorny Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Corneilius Rasputin as Zanger.png|Rasputin as Hopper Marvin The Martian.gif|Marvin the Martian as Molt Scroop.png|Scroop as Thumper Stan and Heff.jpg|Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump as Axel and Loco Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as P.T. Flea Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Francis Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Slim Magilla-gorilla L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Heimlich Horton.PNG|Horton as Dim Amelia from Treasure Planet.jpg|Captain Amelia as Gypsy Dr-delbert-doppler-1.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler as Manny TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|LeShawna as Rosie image-w448.jpg|Hubie as Rocko as Tuck and Roll Pain-Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic as the Fly Brothers The Backson.jpg|The Backson as Thud Ruber's Griffin.png|The Griffin (Quest for Camelot) as The Bird Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as Cockroach Waitress Squidward-spongebob.gif|Squidward as The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" Sonic x sonic the hedgehog blush by lilian-1676-dakqrix.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody (In Outtakes) Category:Uranimated18 Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Teletubbies Crossover Villains